Gemelos Malfoy
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Scorpius Granger es un rebelde niño de New York y Abraxas Malfoy es un joven educado londinense. Ambos son gemelos idénticos los cuales no saben de la existencia del otro... hasta que se conocen accidentalmente en un campamento de verano antes de entrar a los prestigiosos colegios "Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" y "Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería".
1. Gemelos Malfoy Dramione

_**Gemelos Malfoy |Dramione|**_

 _ **Summary**_ : Scorpius Granger es un rebelde niño de New York y Abraxas Malfoy es un joven educado londinense. Ambos son gemelos idénticos los cuales no saben de la existencia del otro... hasta que se conocen accidentalmente en un campamento de verano antes de entrar a los prestigiosos colegios "Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" y "Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería". Ahora, los dos llenos de planes y sueños, planean hacerse pasar uno por el otro para lograr que sus padres se reconcilien y puedan tener la familia que siempre han soñado.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Todos a excepción de algunos personajes y lugares, son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. La historia está basada en la película de comedia del año 1998, dirigida por Nancy Meyers y protagonizada por Lindsay Lohan, Dennis Quaid y Natasha Richardson. Es una pequeña adaptación con grandes cambios.

 _ **Nota:**_ Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto :), de igual manera espero provocar risas y alegría con estos personajes 3 GRACIAS POR LEER.

 _ **|Prólogo|**_

 _-¿Te das cuenta de que significa Scorpius? –El niño lo miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que su mano seguía temblando con su parte de la fotografía._

 _-Yo... - Soltó con dificultad Scorpius, él se encontraba en la misma situación, lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, sus manos temblorosas con la otra mitad de esa fotografía._

 _-Somos hermanos. –Finalmente había dicho Abraxas con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Scorpius empezó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, si no de emoción. Fue muy grande esta emoción, ya que había tomado a Abraxas por el cuello para atraparlo entre sus brazos, para ambos jovencitos, esa sensación fue extraña al principio pero con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo cálida y acogedora._


	2. Capítulo Uno: Scorpius Granger

|Capítulo Uno: "Scorpius Granger"|

-¿Seguro que llevas todo? ¿No te falta algo?

Scorpius había guardado su última camiseta cuando su madre había entrado a su habitación, miro a la mujer con burla, ya que le parecía muy gracioso y divertido la forma tan preocupada como estaba actuando.

-Mamá, no sé cuántas veces me lo has preguntado esta mañana pero no, no me hace falta nada. –Le dio una sonrisa.

-Perdóname por preocuparme por ti. –Fingió estar indignada, llevo sus manos a su pecho para su nuevamente divertida actuación, Scorpius empezó a reírse, fue inevitable. Cuando su madre empezaba ese tipo de escenas erra ya de saberse que Hermione Granger no era una gran actriz.

-Por eso te amo mamá. –Termino de reírse y camino para poder abrazarla, a pesar de que su madre media un metro sesenta y cinco, era algo increíble que el con casi once años de edad ya estuviera a la altura de sus hombros, crecía muy rápido decía ella cada vez que se abrazaban.

-No te quiero dejar ir. –Dijo la mujer mientras que acomodaba su cabeza con la de su hijo y apretaba cada vez más el abrazo. –Es la primera vez que viajaras sin mí, ¿Sabes cómo me siento al respecto?

-Que por fin de libraras de este demonio tan guapo. –Scorpius levanto un poco la cara para ver a su madre directamente a los ojos, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, la forma de actuar de su hijo era idéntica a _**"él"**_ cada vez que su hijo hacia o comentaba cosas como esas era inevitable que llegaran a su cabeza tantas imágenes y recuerdos.

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamo al borde de la risa.

-Te voy a extrañar mamá. –Scorpius aprisiono a su madre, el escuchaba el latir del corazón de Hermione, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado.

Esas palabras derritieron el corazón de la castaña, era difícil pero lo tendría que hacer. Esto era una gran oportunidad para Scorpius, el niño de ojos grises como el color de la plata liquida y cabellos despeinados de color rubio iba en camino a uno de los mejores campamentos mágicos que hace algunos años habían abierto para todos aquellos que estaban próximos a entrar a algunos de los internados de magia. Ese campamento se encontraba en Francia, en el otro lado del mundo.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Scor, no sabes cuánto. –Beso la pálida mejilla de su hijo, poco a poco se fueron separa dando, era el momento de salir de casa. –Toma tus maletas, es hora de irnos.

El niño obedeció, tomo la maleta que se encontraba en su cama y salió junto a su madre de la habitación, con ayuda de su mayordomo, un hombre de casi cincuenta años subieron al auto de Hermione, un convertible de color gris, era temprano pero con un sol radiante, un día perfecto para viajar en la ciudad de New York y poder llegar al aeropuerto.

-Repíteme el plan. –Ordeno de manera maternal.

-Después de que aterrice el avión, me encontrare con Alejandro y el me llevara hasta la entrada del campamento. –Cada uno sentía la brisa chocar con su cara, una sensación tan satisfactoria.

Paso una hora y media de camino para que Scorpius ya se encontrara listo para subir al avión, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que se separa de su hijo, pero sabía que además de ser un rebelde, Scorpius era un niño responsable e inteligente, así que decidió confiar plenamente en su hijo.

-Es hora mamá. –Llamo su hijo, caminaron hasta la entrada del abordaje. Se despidieron nuevamente con un abrazo y un par de besos en las mejillas. Hermione observaba como se alejaba su pequeño, era una pena. De un momento a otro Scorpius volteo y se despidió de su madre con la mano y desapareció por esa puerta.

Hermione suspiro pesado, así que decidió irse a trabajar, la vieja Hermione nunca moriría. Era sábado en la mañana. Su trabajo estaba en el corazón de la ciudad de New York, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar. Se trataba de un edificio de veinticuatro pisos de altura, una obra arquitectónica pensaba la castaña.

-Buenos días Señorita Granger. –Saludo la recepcionista de aquel edificio.

-Buenos días. –Respondió amablemente.

Por el momento era paz y tranquilidad, no llevaba prisa para llegar al gran estudio y oficina que se encontraba en el último piso, opto por usar el elevador, ese fue su error. Mientras esperaba, un escándalo empezó a aparecer en la entrada del edificio, se trataban de reporteros de varias televisoras, revistas, periódico, etcétera. Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado, ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Camino con rigidez hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Granger, unas palabras para la revista "New York". –Esa era la pesadilla de la Castaña, Emily James, una reportera pelirroja tan egocéntrica como nadie, parecida a la famosa reportera del "Profeta" Rita Skeeter.

\- Con mucho gusto. –Sonrió descaradamente para la reportera.

-¿Qué clase de estilo lleva hoy?

Hermione se miró los pies, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas deportivas y con una sudadera gris, un estilo muy informal para tratarse de una de las más famosas diseñadoras de los últimos años.

-Pues, un estilo demasiado cómodo a decir verdad, hoy no tenía pensado trabajar pero al final decidí venir. –Hermione miro a la reportera, era muy gracioso que para hacer una "excelente reportera" se vistiera como una secretaria barata, bueno por algo era muy conocida en el mundo del reportaje.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su hijo en este momento? –Como una buena víbora, tenía que atacar lentamente. La reportera noto la usencia del joven Granger, ya siempre era visto de la mano con su madre, era muy extraña la aparición de la diseñadora sola. Hermione desde el inicio, había limitado al pequeño Scorpius a escenarios como este, era bien sabido de la existencia del niño como en salidas, ir de compras y una que otra ocasión como modelo para su madre.

-Mi pequeño se encuentra viajando solo… -Hermione fue interrumpida con los flash de las cámaras, esto era oro para todas aquellas víboras.

-¿Fue a encontrarse con su padre acaso? – La castaña se estremeció, ese era un tema delicado para dar.

-No… -Respondió rotundamente.

-¿Cuándo será el día que nos diga la identidad del Joven Scorpius, Señorita Granger? –Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda.

Fue en ese momento en que cada uno de los reporteros empezó a acorralar a la castaña con preguntas como ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo? ¿Es producto de una violación? ¿Era un hombre casado? ...Esas fueran las gotas que habían derramado el vaso. Hermione no permitiría que se metieran con su hijo, tomo como terminado la serie de preguntas y ordeno a la seguridad que impidieran el acceso de cualquier reportero y fotógrafo.

La frustración se apodero del cuerpo de Hermione, se dejó caer con pesadez con uno de los sillones de su oficina, ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pasando esto? Era fácil su repuesta, ella había llegado a la ciudad de New York en busca de una oportunidad de salir adelante con un pequeño de apenas meses de nacido, su mayor deseo era desaparecer del mundo mágico, había pasado tiempo después de la guerra mágica. Pero no era por la guerra por la que huía, era por un gran dolor en su pecho que jamás se borraría. Suspiro de frustración, no valía la penar recordar. Era triste, volver a recordar su vida era lamentable, pero no podía hacer nada. Tomo valor y se levantó, se paró en frente de su gran ventanal, era maravillosa la vista desde ese lugar. Trato de tranquilizarse, era lo mejor. Comenzó a pensar en la persona que necesitaba a su lado, un joven de cabellos rebeldes y ojos platinos.


	3. Capítulo Dos: Abraxas Malfoy

**|Capítulo Dos: "Abraxas Malfoy"|**

Eran las seis de la mañana en un Londres con clima nublado, aire frio pero refrescante. Un pequeño dormía plácidamente entre sabanas de colores guinda y plata. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, ya que entre sus brazos de una manera fuerte tenía su peluche favorito, un hurón de color blanco.

Su padre quedo maravillado, era una escena de lo más tierno para él, no quería despertar al pequeño pero tenía que hacerlo, se acercó a aquella cama y se sentó en la orilla, empezó a acariciar el cabello rubio y poco largo de su hijo, su hijo, su mayor tesoro.

-Abraxas… -Lo llamo gentilmente. –Es hora de despertar compañero.

El pequeño empezó a moverse, era claro que el pequeño Abraxas no quería despertar de su sueño.

-No papá…ahora no. –Dijo más que adormilado.

-Vamos Abraxas, si no te levantas no podrás irte de campamento.

-Déjame cinco minutos más, estoy a punto de ver a mamá.

Draco Malfoy se quedó callado, en su pecho empezó un dolor muy grande, la tristeza se apodero de su corazón y miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. No dijo nada más, la habitación nuevamente se llenó de silencio por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que el niño empezó a levantarse.

-No funciono…otra vez no la pude ver. –Dijo tristemente el pequeño mientras tallaba sus ojitos con su pequeña mano y con la otra seguía tomando a su hurón, el pequeño era exactamente una copia de su padre en su niñez, ojos grises hermosos, cabello rubio, marca definitiva de los Malfoy. –Cuando estoy a punto de ver su rostro me despierto papá… -Soltó Abraxas mientras bostezaba, miro de forma angelical a su padre.

El rubio mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que Abraxas le confesaba que había soñado con _**"ella"**_ , Draco trataba no tocar el tema de su padre, pensaba que no estaba preparado para revelar la verdad, no era el momento aun.

-Levántate para que tomes una toma una ducha, te espero en mi despacho. –Despeino el cabello de su hijo antes de salir y dirigirse a su despacho.

Era difícil ver a su pequeño creciendo solo, eso siempre estaba en su cabeza pero no sabía cómo podía arreglar esa situación. Entro a su despacho, que a decir verdad parecía una gran biblioteca, el lugar perfecto para un amante de verdad de lectura, como lo era su hijo, su hijo, tan parecido a _**"ella"**_ , Abraxas era su copia, solo en el físico y todo lo demás era de su madre, no lo podía negar.

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que un Abraxas con un elegante traje casual de color negro y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás apareciera en la puerta de su santuario. Abraxas miraba con amor cada libro de ese lugar, ya que en ocasiones eran su única compañía y apoyo.

-Acércate, por favor. –Draco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio de madera de roble, un elegante escritorio pero antiguo, abrió uno de sus cajones para encontrar una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, se la mostro al pequeño cuando finalmente estaba a su lado. –Este es un pequeño regalo. – Le dijo al pequeño de una forma tierna, de la caja saco una cadena de plata, en ella colgaba una pequeña pero no muy delgada cadena de oro blanco, acompañada con una piedra preciosa color rojo, un pequeño rubí solitario... El color favorito de Abraxas desde más pequeño era aquel que Draco detesto por mucho tiempo, el rojo _ **. –Hasta en eso te pareces.-**_ Pensó Draco, el niño quedo maravillado por aquel regalo. –Míralo por la parte de ataras. –Le sugirió. –El niño obedeció, miro al reverso del rubí, su nombre completo estaba grabado atrás con su fecha de nacimiento. _**"Abraxas Draco – 15-Octubre-2006"**_ .Fue un lindo detalle por parte de su padre.

-Gracias papá. –Abraxas tomo a su padre en un abrazo, una muestra de afecto que no era extrañarse de ver entre los dos Malfoy.

El pequeño Abraxas se dirigiría a un campamento especial, un campamento para ayuda hacia niños que se aproximaban a su enseñanza de la magia. Como un buen Malfoy, estaba destinado al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicera, lo que dudaba su padre era que en que casa se dirigiría, ya que su lugar no era en Slytherin como todo un Malfoy. Tenía una gran inteligencia había posibilidad de ser un honorable Ravenclaw, pero no estaba seguro, su mayor miedo, o tal vez no era miedo si no un tipo de alegría escondida, era que su hijo se quedara en la casa de los leones, la valiente casa de Gryffindor, como la persona a la que le debe su felicidad y alegría. Para el rubio mayor era más que obvio que Abraxas sería un Gryffindor, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Finalmente, los dos rubios bajaron al gran comedor de Malfoy Manor, un acogedor lugar de paredes de colores cálidos, nada comparado a lo que le había tocado a Draco de pequeño. Ya no era aquel lugar escalofriante en donde se oyeron gritos de dolor y desesperación. Transmitía una paz muy acogedora.

-¿Dónde están los abuelos? –Pregunto mientras limpiaba rostros del panecillo que estaba comiendo.

-Ellos vendrán en un momento. –Draco estaba tomando una taza caliente de café, mientras leía "El Profeta" .Nuevamente Rita Skeeter atormentaba su día.

 _Buenos días queridos espectadores, aquí Rita Skeeter trayendo las nuevas nuevas del mundo mágico. Para comenzar bien el día, traemos a nuestros rubios sensación, así es, estamos hablando del maravilloso y guapo Draco Lucius Malfoy y del joven encantador Abraxas Draco Malfoy. El día de ayer nos enteramos por fuentes confiables, que el joven Heredero de la fortuna Malfoy se marchara lejos de nuestro amado Londres, partirá al famoso campamento francés "Foret Domainale de Brotonne" para todos aquellos que están a poco de poder entrar a las prestigiosas escuelas de magia y hechicería. El pequeño estará fuera del país por todo el verano aparentemente, mucho tiempo para que Draco padre este solo, ¿No lo creen? Así que jóvenes brujas hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad que Merlín nos ha traído. No hay que negar que el rubio es uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo el mundo mágico, nadie pensaría que pasaría de ser un joven ex-mortífago rebelde, a un padre soltero más codiciado que el mismo salvador del mundo, Harry James Potter. ¿Padre Soltero? ¿Por qué? Esa mismo nos hemos preguntado desde el primer momento en que vimos a un joven Draco Malfoy de aproximadamente veintiún años apareciendo después de más de un año de no saber nada de él, acompañado de un pequeño de escasos meses de edad. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la madre del pequeño? ¿Los habrá abandonado? ¿Solo estuvo con él por su gran fortuna? ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Una cualquiera? Tal vez un buen día de estos sabremos la verdad._

 _Se despide su adorada Rita Skeeter, para "El Profeta"._

Una pequeña bola de fuego flotante estaba en frente de Draco, el profeta estaba rodeado de fuego. El pequeño Abraxas lo veía muy común, cuando su padre se enojaba por haber leído algo con su varita le prendía fuego. Esta vez debía haber sido algo realmente malo, pero muy malo, ya que además de incendiarlo lo miraba con tanto desprecio.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraron y observaron tal escena, comprendían el actuar de su hijo. Narcissa pasó una de sus manos por el hombro de su hijo, dándole apoyo. Draco comprendió que se tenía que controlar por el bien de su hijo. Pasaron una buena mañana, sus padres se ofrecieron en llevar a Abraxas hasta el campamento, gesto que agradeció. Se habían marchado por la red flu. Draco se quedó completamente solo en su gran mansión, era su primera vez solo en mucho tiempo, para ser exactos, más de once años.

Se encerró en su despacho junto a una botella de wiski de fuego. Se dejó caer en la silla y nuevamente metió su mano en el cajón, saco una caja igual que la anterior, te terciopelo negra. En su interior se encontraba la gemela de la cadena de su hijo, cadena de oro blanco, acompañada con una piedra preciosa, pero esta vez no se trataba de un rubí, sino de una esmeralda. La acaricio con la llena de sus dedos, su pecho empezó a doler nuevamente, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y su vista se nublaba. Fue ahí cuando la primera lagrima, voltio la piedra para ver lo que estaba grabado. _**"Scorpius Hyperion – 15-Octubre-2006"**_

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando una lechuza empezó a picar la venta del despacho, Draco se sobresaltó y limpio sus lágrimas fuertemente, dejo entrar al ave de plumas castañas y blancas, un hermoso ejemplar. Entre sus patas traía una carta. La dejo sobre el escritorio y volvió a salir por donde había entrado. Draco tomo aquel sobre y recordó en ese instante de algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-Me olvide de Daphne… -Dijo mientras suspiraba, aquella carta marcaria su vida desde ahora. Daphne Greengrass marcaria su vida.

 _ **Hola**_ __

 _ **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de #GemelosMalfoy, es mi primera vez publicando en Fanfiction así que espero que les guste :3 3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos desde México.**_

 _ **Atte. Danniela Malfoy Granger.**_


	4. Capítulo Tres: ¿Quién eres tú?

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar con el capítulo les quiero pedir una gran disculpa por tardar tanto con este capítulos, es que no sabía que poner la verdad, y les seré honesta, al principio me encanto este capítulo pero siento que lo termine fatal. Pero lo hice con amor para todos ustedes. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡DISFRUTEN!**_

| Capítulo Tres: ¿Quién eres tú?|

Se encontraban en territorio francés, les faltaba poco para llegar al centro del bosque zona que los muggles no podían ver ni llegar. Iban en un auto modesto, sencillo pero capas de atravesar aquel bosque.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –Menciono por cuarta vez mientras veía por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Sabías que eres desesperante? Es como la cuarta vez que preguntas en menos de quince minutos.- Respondió con una irritación que se reflejaba en el tono de su voz el conductor.

-Yo sé que me amas así Alejandro. –El pequeño le guiño el ojo de forma sínica.

 _¿Por qué rayos le dije que sí?_ En ese momento Alejandro, Alejandro Delacour, se arrepentía por haberle dicho que si al favor que su amiga, que su jefa, Hermione Granger le había pedido, después de esto Hermione se las pagaría.

-Scorpius… ¿Alguna vez has pensado que eres adaptado? –Alejandro dijo mientras que el rubio platinado se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, analizando la pregunta. Minutos después él pequeño Scorpius respondió.

-Estás loco, sabes que no. –Respondió él pequeño- ¿Ya llegamos? –Volvió a preguntar por quinta vez él pequeño.

-Enserio, no sé cómo Hermione te aguanta tanto. –Suspiro resignado, Scorpius solo lo mira divertido, ¿Acaso si era tan desesperante?

-Sera porque es mi hermosa madre. –Scorpius era un verdadero niño problema, demasiado hiperactivo y curioso para su corta edad. Alejandro lo sabía mejor que nadie, conociéndolo desde bebé como no lo iba a saber, además de ser en algunas ocasiones su compañero de bromas.

Alejandro era una de las pocas personas del mundo mágico que sabían de la existencia del pequeño y la única persona que Scorpius conocía, era lo más cercano que tenía Scorpius relacionado con la magia, ya que desde siempre se había mantenido al margen por petición de Hermione, hasta aquel día que Scorpius tuvo su primera explosión de magia.

 _Hermione trabajaba en un nuevo diseño para su primera línea, la castaña trabajaba codo a codo con su nuevo ayudante, Alejandro Delacour, un joven de su edad aproximadamente y pariente de una gran amiga. Se encontraban en un almacén abandonado que pudieron adquirir fácilmente, era un gran espacio para trabajar. Era fascinante ver a Hermione con tanto empeño dibujando millones de bocetos y llevándolos a las grandes y coloridas telas de la manera muggle._

 _Su pequeño se encontraba con ellos, Scorpius contaba tan solo con seis años de edad, divirtiéndose con las coloridas telas de su madre, ella lo miraba tiernamente, su pequeño era feliz. Pasando un rato en aquel lugar se apodero un silencio gran, el cual provoco que el cuerpo de Hermione se helará por completo, dejo su trabajo para revisar a su hijo, pero en aquel bulto de telas no se encontraba, palideció de inmediato._

 _-¿No has visto a Scorpius? -Le pregunto a Alejandro de manera tranquila._

 _El rubio negó con la cabeza, llego el miedo en Hermione, salió de donde se encontraba para empezar a buscar a su pequeño por todo ese almacén, diez minutos y nada, veinte minutos y nada. Hermione está al borde del colapso y en ese momento quedo en shock, Scorpius se encontraba en la parte trasera del almacén, en el lugar de grandes y pesadas cajas se encontraban apiladas, eso no era lo que había dejado a la castaña en shock, las cajas estaban por los aires cambiando de lugar para formar figuras, un dragón fue el que le quito el aliento a Hermione._

 _-Mira mami. –El niño séalo a aquel animal._

 _-Cariño… ¿Tú hiciste eso? –Hermione tartamudeo un poco._

 _-Si mami… ¿Estas enojada conmigo? –Scorpius se preocupó de inmediato, pensando que había hecho algo malo._

 _-Por supuesto que no… -Hermione corrió a su hijo y lo cargo._

 _Alejandro observo todo desde las espaldas de Hermione, ese día le habían explicado todo relacionado con la magia a Scorpius, quedo maravillado con cada una de las historias que le contaba su madre, un nuevo mundo, nuevas y extrañas aventuras le esperaban a ese pequeño, pensó Alejandro al ver la cara de maravilla, aquellos ojos iluminado que se le formaban a Scorpius._

Scorpius ahora con casi once años de edad comprendía de mejor manera el poder que tenía entre sus pálidas manos, un poder que aprendería a controlar en el campamento y además de divertirse mientras lo hacía.

-Espero hacer amigos ya que si no, esto será muy aburrido. –Hizo un puchero de niño pequeño, Alejandro lo observo y soltó una gran carcajada provocando que Scorpius se pusiera de color rojo, como un tomate.

-No creo que eso sea problema para ti, no te preocupes. –Golpeo el hombro del rubio platinado sacando como resultado una sonrisa de lado de este. –Ya vamos a llegar.

-¡Por fin! –Grito felizmente, eso era lo que estaba esperando el pequeño, finalmente estaba a pocos metros del campamento.

Exactamente faltaba muy poco para llegar al famoso campamento, era la señal de diversión para Scorpius como la señal de libertad del joven Alejandro. La entrada era enorme, dos postes de un gran tamaño mientras que en la parte superior colgaba un especie de letrero, con grandes letras "Foret Domainale de Brotonne" Tenía un aspecto peculiar sino más bien, siniestro pensó Alejandro. En ese mismo lugar se veía miles de niños legando, pasando con animales entre sus manos, con grandes baúles levitando. Era como estar entrando a Hogwarts.

Scorpius salió rápidamente del auto con su maleta cargada en su hombro, era una típica maleta muggle de campamento. Alejandro lo imito mirando a su alrededor un loco pensamiento llego a la cabeza de Alejandro, desearía tener once años otra vez. Los dos rubios caminaron hacia la entrada.

-Es hora de irme.

-Lo sé.

-¿Me extrañaras?

-Por supuesto que no. –Alejandro hizo una cara de querer vomitar.

-Eso lo tomare como un sí. –Scorpius comenzó a caminar, dio pocos pasos hasta que Alejandro había detenido su andar, lo tomo por el brazo para que diera media vuelta y poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Así de despides de mí? Eres un idiota pequeño. –Alejandro estaba dolido.

-Aaaaahhh, lo olvidaba. –Puso su mejor cara angelical, dejo su maleta en el piso, un piso que era en su totalidad de tierra. Tomo a su amigo y empezó su ritual, si desde muy pequeño Scorpius cada vez que se despedía de Alejandro tenían un especie de juego de manos, así lo llamaba Hermione. Era muchos movimientos pero era algo especial para esos hombres, había saltos, movimiento de cintura y choques de esta.

-Ahora si compañero, cuídate. –Alejandro subió al auto.

Scorpius se despedía con la mano mientras veía como se alejaba, suspiro y nuevamente su vista estaba en aquella entrada. Debatía de ir directo a donde se suponía que estaría la organizadora o explorar libremente.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?

Llevaban media hora en la limosina posición de su abuelo y era la cuarta ocasión que el niño preguntaba eso. Su abuelo tenia entre su manos el "Profeta" leyendo como siempre las nuevas noticias del Ministerio de Magia o sobre la economía Mágica mientras que su abuela, estaba a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza con su hombro.

-Abraxas no seas desesperado por favor. –Hablo con voz firme Lucius Malfoy.

-No es desesperación, sino emoción abuelo.

-En ese caso, tranquilízate falta poco para llegar.

-Tranquilo querido. –Narcissa acaricio el bien peinado cabello largo y rubio de su nieto.

Abraxas se separó de Narcissa para poder ver por la ventana, observaba con maravilla el bosque de colores vivos, verdes, cafés, amarillos entre más. El camino era una serpiente ya que esa figura le tomo el pequeño, en su mente ya estaban las miles de imagines de como seria este verano, talvez el inicio con timidez pero lentamente con algún amigo a su lado aprendiendo sobre el uso y el control de su magia interior, la cara de orgullo de su padre cuando lo vea entrar siendo una orgullosa serpiente, aunque la idea de pertenecer a la casa de los Slytherins no era de mucho de su agrado, algo dentro de él decía que no era digno de ser una serpiente, sino talvez una inteligente águila o un valiente león, ¿Un león hijo de una serpiente? De inmediato borro esa imagen, eso no podía pasar, su padre talvez se sentiría decepcionado por eso.

Abraxas se encontraba atrapado en su mundo, no prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeará, sus abuelos lo miraban con curiosidad. Sabían perfectamente como era su pequeño Abraxas, inteligente, noble y valiente características de un Gryffindor sin duda, desde hace mucho los pensamiento del gran matrimonio Malfoy habían cambiado gracias a ese pequeño que les cambio la vida por completo, desde su forma de pensar con respecto a la pureza de la sangre y la manera de amar, su nieto era un prueba de que se encontraban totalmente equivocados. Ese pequeño de cual sabían el inicio de su historia, la verdad de su origen los hizo abrir los ojos a esta nueva oportunidad.

-Abraxas… -Lucius hizo que los pensamientos de Abraxas se eliminaran por completo, sacándolo de su mundo.

-Dime abuelo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si abuelo, solo que…

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Narcissa.

-Solo estaba recordando el día de mi primera explosión de magia. –Abraxas sonrió con un toque de melancolía y diversión, era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

-Oh si, un día de demasiadas emociones y más para tu padre.

Volvió a hablar Narcissa mientras que su boca salía una carcajada poco disimulada, los labios de Lucius se arquearon en forma de sonrisa por aquel recuerdo.

 _Era su cumpleaños número seis, una gran cena se estaba llevando a cabo en Malfoy Manor. La mansión estaba llena de invitados desconocidos para aquel pequeño que vestía un traje muy elegante que ante la vista de las mujeres invitadas de parte de su abuela parecía un ángel muy adorable. Abraxas estaba tomado de la mano de su padre tratando de esconderse atrás de él._

 _-Abraxas por favor, no te escondas._

 _-Pero papi, toda esta gente me da miedo. –Abraxas apretaba la mano de su padre cada vez más._

 _-Tranquilo hijo, todas estas personas han venido a celebrar con nosotros tus cumpleaños._

 _-No quiero esto._

 _-Hijo por favor…_

 _Abraxas había soltado la mano de su padre y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo a los jardines de la mansión, el silencio se apodero del gran salón acompañado con las miradas de todas las personas sobre el pequeño. Abraxas corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, un lugar secreto que le había enseñado su padre. Estaba escondido a espaldas de la mansión, un estanque con una pequeña cascada mágica. El miedo se apodero de Abraxas y una sensación extraña empezó a revelarse en medio del jardín. Draco por su parte corrió por el acompañado por algunos de sus compañeros y ahora amigos. Cuando llegaron, el pequeño Abraxas estaba acostado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados en medio de una gran corriente de aire, casi como un huracán._

 _-¡Abraxas! –Fue un grito desesperado de Draco a ver a su hijo en medio de un huracán casi de manera inconsciente. Corrió con barita en mano y choco directo con el huracán y este lo expulso muy lejos._

 _Abraxas escucho el grito de su padre y se levantó, miro a todos sus seres más cercanos a su alrededor, todos con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendidos. Miro a su padre tirado el césped lejos de él, no entendía que había pasado, se incorporó por completo y empezó a caminar hacia su padre, el huracán iba desapareciendo poco mientras caminaba._

 _-¿Papá? …_

 _-A…Abraxas, tu primera explosión de magia… -Tartamudeo._

 _La cara de Draco era un poema, en su estómago había una batalla de emocione, miedo, felicidad, emoción, enojo, sorpresa entres más. Finalmente estaba a su lado, el niño lo miraba con inquietud, lo único que hizo Draco fue sonreírle de manera tierna a su hijo y caer inconsciente._

 _-Que dramático puede ser el hurón. –Susurro un azabache que fue ayudar a su compañera y desde hace tiempo amigo._

Abraxas ya no podía más con la espera, era un completo desesperado. Lucius comenzaba a irritarse por el comportamiento de su nieto, a Narcissa amaba ese tipo de escenas donde su marido perdía su cabeza por la forma de ser de su pequeño. Formas de ser tan distintas pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Eres tan desesperado como tu…! –Escupió Lucius, Narcissa se percató de la idiotez de su marido y rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-¿Cómo quién? –Abraxas se llenó de curiosidad, otra vez como _**"ella"**_

-Como tu padre, cariño. –Contesto Narcissa de manera sospechosa.

-Ooh… -Abraxas fingió estar de acuerdo.

La limosina se detuvo de inmediato, finalmente habían llegado. Abraxas no espero ni un solo segundo más, salto del automóvil y quedo maravillado, muchos niños y niñas con su baúles levitando y con alguna criatura entres sus pequeñas manos. Esto era lo que esperaba, un nuevo lugar donde conocer nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras.

-¿Listo Abraxas? –Su abuelo lo tomo por los hombros.

-Claro que si abuelo. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

Sus abuelos lo miraban con un amor infinito, el más pequeños de los Malfoy estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-Es hora de irme.

-Diviértete mucho Abraxas. –Narcissa ya tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño rubio.

-Cuídate pequeño. –A completo Lucius.

Abraxas se separó de sus abuelos y su baúl salió del auto levitando y se puso exactamente a su lado. Sus abuelos subieron nuevamente a la limosina y se marcharon.

La entrada era enorme, lentamente Abraxas caminaba a través de ella. Su camino era estar en el centro del campamento donde se encontraban los organizadores.

-¡Muchachos por favor acérquense, vamos a asignar las cabañas! Yo soy la Señorita Danielle Brown –Una bruja de mayor de edad con su varita en su garganta para aumentar su voz.

Los chicos y chicas empezaron a rodear a la bruja, guardo su barita y apareció un pergamino entre sus manos.

-Elena Anderson… -Una niña rubia de ojos castaños paso en frente.

Los niños eran seleccionados por medio de unos papeles que se encontraban en un viejo sombrero de bruja, era un tipo de simulación como se hacia en los internados mágicos, aquellos papelitos poseían un hechizo para cambiar rápidamente de color, cada cabaña tenía un color asignado. Todos aquellos niños esperaban con ansias ser llamados, ya morían para saber quienes eran sus nuevos compañeros.

-Jacob Lee.

Un niño de tez morena y cabello negro con cara de ser un niño problema, metió su mano adentro del sombrero, un papel cambiaba rápidamente de rojo a verde, de azul a amarillo, pero finalmente se detuvo en un verde.

-Felicidades joven Jacob su cabaña es la numero 8 por favor espere a sus compañeros ahí.

Abraxas veía a cada pequeño ser llamado, poco a poco iba desapareciendo aquella bola de chicos que se encontraban en su alrededor, quedaban pocos y a el no lo llamaban. El pequeño rubio estaba en su mundo pero fue sacado bruscamente cuando alguien había chocado con el.

-Lo siento. –Dijo aquel chico con aires de grandeza, traía una gorra y gafas, las cuales ocultaban por completo su rostro. Algo muy muggle pensó el rubio.

-No hay problema. –Respondió educadamente.

-Scorpius Granger. –La señorita Brown llamo frenéticamente.

-Es mi turno. –Sonó fanfarrón aquel extraño con el que había chocado, camino hacia el sombrero sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al rubio y como todos los demás su papel empezó a cambiar de color hasta llegar a un verde.

-Joven Granger cabaña número 15 por favor.

El niño tomo su maleta y desapareció de aquel lugar, nuevamente Abraxas espera su turno tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa la que lentamente no estaba funcionando.

-Abraxas Malfoy.

Finalmente lo habían nombrado por Merlín, como un buen Malfoy camino con elegancia entre aquellos que todavía estaban esperado. Tomo su papel y rápidamente quedo en un rojo brillante, eso le hizo pensar en el escudo de la majestuosa casa de los leones, divertido pero algo que no podía pasar,

-Joven Malfoy su cabaña es la numero 14, por favor.

Abraxas camino hacia aquella cabaña pequeña, estaba muy cerca de aquel punto de reunión. Con su baúl levitando había entrado a su cabaña, teniendo tres camas esparcidas en su interior. Fue el primero en llegar así que escogió la cama más cercana a la ventana. Se puso ahí, cerca de la ventana para ver a todos aquellos que pasaban, en su estómago un sentimiento de nerviosismo y de emoción llego. El sonido de la puerta saco al pequeño de sus pensamientos, en esta estaban dos pequeños, un castaño y un pelinegro con su baúles respectivamente.

-Mira Adam, nuestro nuevo compañero esta aquí ya.

-Eso veo.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Luke Smith futuro estudiante de Hogwarts. –Hablo el castaño primero.

-Y yo soy Adam Jones, futuro estudiante de Durmstrang ¿Y tú eres?

-Abraxas, Abraxas Malfoy futuro estudiante de Hogwarts. –Desde siempre, el gen arrogante de los Malfoy salía a la luz.

\- Un Malfoy entre nosotros, todo un sangre pura. –Sonó sorprendido Adam.

-Nosotros también somos sangre pura, espero que seas buenos amigos. –Menciono Luke mientras le ofrecía la mano amablemente.

-Por supuesto. –Abraxas correspondió aquel gesto, el cual marcaría el inicio de su verano.

-Malfoy que te parece si vamos a ver qué actividades están listas. –Propuso Adam.

-Me parece buena idea, solo déjenme cambiarme por algo más cómodo. –Los dos chicos lo observaron detalladamente, llevaba un traje negro y definitivamente eso no era la ropa adecuada para las actividades.

Busco en su baúl algo más cómodo, como un conjunto deportivo de unos pantanosillos cortos y una camiseta gris y sus tennis deportivos.

-Ohh…eso se ve demasiado muggle Abraxas.

-De hecho…Nunca pensé que un Malfoy vistiera así.

-Esto es algo normal para mí. –Simplemente dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a nuestras actividades.

Finalmente los tres chicos salieron de la cabaña para buscar sus actividades, el ánimo corría en su cuerpo y definitivamente se iban a divertir.

-Cabaña número 14… -Scorpius observaba el interior de la cabaña, tres camas, un escritorio. Se acomodó en la cama del centro, se acostó y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados esperando a los otros chicos. El sonido de unas voces apareció del otro lado de la puerta y esta abriéndose al mismo tiempo.

Scorpius abrió solo un ojo para ver a los individuos que entraban con un gran escándalo, dos chicos uno rubio oscuro de ojos verdes y otro pelirrojo de ojos cafés.

-Mira viejo, el otro ya está aquí.

-Es lo que veo.

-Hola, soy Petter Jordan, me puedes decir PJ. –Le dijo el rubio.

-Y yo Damion O'Neill.

-Scorpius Granger.

-Es un gusto en conocerte Scor. –PJ le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro como saludo.

-El gusto es míos chicos. –Los miro a ambos.

-Espera… ¿Granger has dicho? –Pregunto Damion muy curioso.

-Efectivamente… ¿Por qué?

-¿Eres algo de…Hermione Granger?

Alejandro se lo había advertido, le había dicho que talvez le preguntarían eso y el pequeño no sabía el porqué, el consejo o más bien la orden del adulto que negara, negara a su madre solo por esa vez.

-¿De quién? –Fingió no entender.

-Olvídalo. –Damion dejo de insistir era imposible lo que estaba imaginando.

-Scorp tu estilo es muy muggle ¿Te lo han dicho? – Menciono PJ mientras observaba a Scorpius de pies a cabeza, el rubio platino levaba unos jeans entubados, unos tennis de color negro acompañado con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-De hecho vengo del mundo muggle. –Sonrió orgulloso.

-Yo igual. –Menciono PJ. –Soy mestizo mi padre es brujo y próximamente estaré en Hogwarts.

-Yo soy "un sangre pura" –Damion hizo énfasis en el sangre pura con los dedos pero con una mueca de asco. –Yo también seré estudiante de Hogwarts.

-Ooohh…es una pena escuchar eso chicos, yo me iré Ilvermorny.

-¿En américa? –Scorpius asintió. -¿Vives en américa?

-Sí, exactamente en New York.

-Estas muy lejos compañero.

-Así es PJ.

-Vamos chicos ya vamos a salir de aquí por favor. –Dijo algo aburrido Damion.

Scorpius internamente no sabía el porqué de la curiosidad con su madre, según ella su vida en el mundo mágico fue muy corta, solo fue la estadía en su internado el cual desconocía completamente el rubio algo que dejo pasar, la mejor opción era no investigar aunque la curiosidad herencia de su madre castaña lo estuviera comiendo.

Los chicos salieron de la como comodidad de su cabaña para salir a explorar y divertirse entre todos aquellos que disfrutaban del aire libre del campamento.

 _-Prêt… Allez. –_ Una mujer de unos treinta años comenzó el combate.

Dos jugadores uniformados con un elegante equipo de esgrima estaban peleando arduamente, se observaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada ataque.

Los floretes danzaban entre ellos, uno de los pequeños era más ágil que otro y así obteniendo una victoria más.

-Victoria para Abraxas. –Grito la jueza encargada de la batalla.

Abraxas quito la careta de su cabeza dejando ver su frente sudada y su cabello antes perfectamente peinado, ahora un poco rebelde. Unos grandes números de chicas se encontraban al margen del campo de batalla, gritaban con cada movimiento del pequeño rubio. Era su primer día y ya era popular pensó para sí mismo, aunque internamente eso lo avergonzaba mucho.

Además de su grupo de admiradoras, había el típico grupo de chicos que se solo observaban los combates, unos con admiración y otros con celos por su habilidad con el florete. Era momento de un descanso, el pequeño se acercó con sus compañeros de cabaña para ir por algo de tomar.

-¿Visto eso Scorpius? Es muy bueno –Dijo PJ.

-Sera bueno, pero yo soy mejor. –Presumió el rubio.

-¿Así? –Pregunto con curiosidad Damion.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Scorpius inflo el pecho en señal de orgullo.

-Entonces es tu momento de demostrarlo. –Damion tenía en sus manos una careta, así retándolo a ponérsela y pelear con aquel chico.

Scorpius no lo pensó nos veces y tomo aquella careta y se la coloco, a lo lejos su futuro contrincante se acercaba con la juez a la espera de su próximo contrincante, era la oportunidad perfecta para Scorpius para tener la gloria, como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Oye! –Grito mientras se acercaba. –Te reto. –Menciono con tono arrogante.

-Nuevo contrincante, soy la jueza Lavender Brown. ¿Aceptas el reto de…?

-Scorpius. –Nuevamente apareció el tono arrogante.

-¿Aceptas? –Pregunto la jueza.

-Por supuesto que si.-Abraxas se puso en frente extendiéndole la mano como un buen caballero. –Me encantaría.

-Ok… -Scorpius se extrañó por eso, tomo la mano algo desconfiada.

Cada uno de los chicos se preparó con sus respectivos compañeros, tardaron solo unos minutos en estar listos y estar nuevamente cara a cara.

-Que el mejor sea el ganador. –Menciono Abraxas educadamente.

-No te preocupes, ganare. –Eso era mucha arrogancia, pensó Abraxas.

-¿Listo muchachos? –Pregunto la mujer.

-Listos. –Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Prêt…-Ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia esperando ansiosamente la señal del inicio del combate. –Allez. –Sus floretes empezaron a sonar en sincronización, ambos tenían una guardia extraordinaria, sus movientes eran veloces sin duda. Poco a poco los exportadores aumentaban, era una batalla feroz entre esos dos niños, algo que pasaba es que con cada ataque recorrían el terreno y por qué no, para hacerlo más divertido, Scorpius hizo que su contrincante se saliera de la zona del comité, cerca de ellos estaba la entrada de la cafetería, sus ataques aumentaron la velocidad. Abraxas retrocedía y subiendo aquellas escalareis y así combatiendo, ambos ya estaban en ese pasillos de la cafetería, los golpes no cesaban, los gritos eran más fuertes, en especial los de las chicas emocionadas por el pequeño Abraxas. Abraxas retrocedía sin darse cuenta de aquel barandal que estaba a sus espaldas, tratando de retroceder un poco más choco con este mismo, para su desgracia su contrincante le había dado directamente en el peto provocando una graciosa caída hacia atrás. Debajo de ahí había una especie de tina llena de agua, dejando a un Abraxas todo escurrido.

-Oooh lo siento mucho –Scorpius fingió un poco de pena. –Déjame ayudarte ofreció su mano.

Eso había sido una trampa pensó el joven Malfoy, esto no se quedaría así.

-Muchas gracias compañero. – Tomo la mano de su contrincante, lo que nunca se espero es que lo jalara para que estuviera en su lado.

Aquella tina era algo pequeña para ambos chicos, los intentos de levantarse eran inútiles provocando alguno que otro empujón y grito de ambos.

-Chicos sepárense ahora. –Grito la señorita Lavender mientras que los tomaba y ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Hizo trampa! –Grito un furioso Abraxas totalmente indignado.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo la culpa que no seas un buen perdedor. –Dijo burlonamente aquel chico.

Abraxas apretó los puños para poder darle una buena elección a ese sujeto, en ese momento sus respectivos compañeros de cabaña corrieron al auxilio de cada uno, así separándolos.

-¡Chicos! Esa no es una buna conducta, quiero que se quiten esas caretas y se disculpen inmediatamente. –Grito Lavender mientras que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Ambos chicos gruñeron, mientras eran soltados por sus compañeros y se daban la espalda. Todos observaban con detalle cada uno de los movientes de ese par. Pasaron unos minutos cuando finalmente ambos empezaban a quitarse la careta dejando ver su rebelde cabello.

-Dense la vuelta y discúlpense, ahora. –Ordeno la mujer.

Lentamente se dieron la vuelta, aquellos gritos del fondo cesaron, cada individuo presente se quedó asombrado, no creían lo que veían.

-Son iguales… -Soltó la señorita Brown.

El par de rubios no comprendían, se miraron directamente a los ojos, los cuales se abrieron completamente por el impacto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dijeron al unísono mientras se señalaban.

-Oh por dios…-Dijeron Luke y Adam.

-Son iguales… -Soltaron PJ y Damion.

-Iguales…-Ambos chicos se seguían mirando con intensidad, ninguno creía lo que estaba en frente de él.


End file.
